<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if only we were born 20 years later (kagehina WW2 oneshot) by fourlittlekarasuno1styears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229520">if only we were born 20 years later (kagehina WW2 oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlittlekarasuno1styears/pseuds/fourlittlekarasuno1styears'>fourlittlekarasuno1styears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Month, KageHina Week, M/M, Sad Ending, World War II, haikyuu! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlittlekarasuno1styears/pseuds/fourlittlekarasuno1styears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were born in the wrong timeline. He knew that so so well, they could've lived their dreams if they were born 20 years later. But they couldn't. They were in a time of war, one where everyone was against each other. all the countries fighting. and they can't ever have the happy ending he hoped for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if only we were born 20 years later (kagehina WW2 oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this was originally a request for Kagehina on my wattpad account and I decided to go and post it on here, This oneshot is inspired by the Battle of Okinawa. now i'm not really good at writing, I've only helped co write a story, written another unfinished story, and this current one. This was originally with multiple chapters but I decided to just shorten it to a oneshot for now because it'll take forever for me to update and write and I don't want to disappoint whoever reads this. This was inspired by Linfamy's video on the WW2 battle of okinawa that high schoolers were forced to join the army, mainly the guy's pov, but also the girl's pov. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5Q3QScInWc &lt;- that's the link to the boy's video and please check Linfamy out, his videos are really entertaining and I learned a lot about Japanese history and mythology from his videos (learned more than in school, smh american school man)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama’s POV</p><p>I always knew I was born in the wrong decade from the moment I started playing with Hinata. A time of war, no time at all to be playing volleyball. Yet I loved it, no matter what, I could never truly give up volleyball, they way the ball fits in my hands, the way that spikers would hit my ball, not that any could really accurately hit my balls until Hinata came, and eventually before I knew it, I couldn’t take my eyes off Hinata either. His eyes suddenly became strikingly warm and entrancing, and his hair became more beautiful and shining than ever. On a love confession, a girl described me in a similar manner, I rejected her again, but that was when I realized I had a crush on that idiotic human tangerine. It didn’t make anything better, it only went downhill. Not only was this a time of war, who would ever be gay like me? Someone who’d LIKE the same gender as them, I never stood a chance with Hinata, yet no matter what, I just couldn’t help but love him the way that everyone else loved the other gender. It was a time of war at that, no one had enough time for a healthy relationship, even when it was a normal one, it would always end up in heart break, of the guy dying in battle, like my father while the mother despaired, just like my mother. What a wonderful time to be born in, am I right?  </p><p> </p><p>April 5th, 1945, Miyagi Prefecture     Kageyama’s POV (and a bit of it in third person)</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and looked back at me, smiling the same beautiful bright smile he always wore, His face was dusted with soot and dirt from days in the cave and battle. His arm was<br/>
bleeding a bit from a sharp rock being hurled at him by a japanese soldier, one of the Imperial Army. He had small scratches all over him. His hair a dusty tangerine, but they never lost the soft and shiny look that I would never forget. His eyes however… they told a different story than the smile he gave... His gaze was full of fear but also acceptance of what was to come, his shining eyes were dappled with tears that he finally let out. This was a smile of a last goodbye, his eyes were taking the last picture of the last scene he would ever see, and he chose to see me. He took a few steps forward… I couldn’t move, I was paralyzed in fear of how this was going to end. Something shiny came from my peripheral vision, darting towards him. And suddenly out of nowhere a bullet came, hitting his side, throwing him sideways and back as a second. A third one hit. I couldn’t move… why couldn’t Ii move? I see him so clearly, stopped in time as he looked at me, calling me for help. I need to help him. LET ME SAVE HIM GODDAMN IT. I forced myself to go into a breaking run. I CANT LOSE YOU NOW. NOT NOW. “HINATAAAAAA!!!” I screamed, my throat was dry and I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth. I stumbled forward, tripping over a rock. Not now, not now SAVE HIM. GET TO HIM. I fell towards the small orange fluff ball that was now lying on the ground, smiling, a trickle of crimson leaking from his mouth. His hand clutching his bleeding side, clothes starting to be stained with dark blood. I got up stumbling once again with haste, the sounds of guns and bombs now dulled. All I could really see was Hinata, the rest was blurred out, clumps of dull color surrounding him. I didn’t care if I would die anymore, he was dying, no matter what, even if I survived, I couldn’t live without him anyways. Not without my sunshine. I lunged towards him, a shaky arm extending, trying to grasp onto him, when I get shot in the leg, the pain is numb, and I somehow feel nothing, though I still limp, “This stupid idiot, making me fall in love so hard I’m even doing this” I thought, though I knew I never really truly meant any of that, he was dying, this was no time for any insults… he was dying it finally hit me. I nearly stop again, almost paralyzing in dread. Not the time. NOT THE TIME. I reach his side, he was beginning to pale, skin whiter than it’s normal hue. “H-hey Kageyama-kun,” he smiled, tears flowing faster and faster, “I-i knew you wouldn’t let me die so e-easily” he choked out, “Shut up boke” I said, though I was crying as well, I tried to wipe away the tears but they came back again like a never ending river. “W-why did you run t-to me?” he cried out, his beautiful face scarred with tears, though it never ceased to make him look beautiful, “Y-you might d-die alr-ready bec-cause you ran t-to m-me,” he was taking heavy, labored breaths, his slowly dimming eyes glancing at my leg wound. “Y-you co-ould’ve h-had a f-futur-re w-with a p-pretty gir-rl w-who l-loves y-you.” He started to cry even more, though they were silent, crystal tears, as it was hard to breathe without crying or yelling alone. “You’re that pretty girl you dumbass” These were his last moments, I can’t- I don’t have any other chances after this, ”Even before volleyball got cancelled because of the war, I couldn’t help but look your way more, I couldn’t help but want to see you more, your beautiful face and hair and your mesmerizing warm eyes and warm presence” his eyes widened as I said each word, and the tears started to flow more slowly with each sentence, but still streaming down his face. “You stole my heart you dumbass and I’m here to steal it back,” I managed to choke out, and the tears completely stopped as he looked at me with his large hazel eyes in surprise and fright, and then he started crying even more, “oh jeez” I realized, he probably hates gay people, I might’ve just ruined it all, and he was dying. His last thought was how much he hated me. I messed up “Oh no-” I got caught off as a stray bullet hit my shoulder I nearly fell on top of Hinata, and the pain came all at once, and the blood started to flow. I fell to the side of Hinata, making sure to fall next to him, not on top, I clutched my right shoulder, “You can hate me now” I choked out, being thrown into  a coughing fit after, a look of sorrow and forgiveness as I looked down at the ground and dirt, too scared to see the frightened look in his eyes, “I’m so sor-,” to which a pair of soft yet chapped and bloody lips gently kissed mine, I could taste his blood, I could feel his fear, his sorrow, his emotions, flowing through. It was a sweet sad goodbye kiss that wives gave to their husbands after being drafted, I’ve seen them too many times before. We broke apart, a look of sorrow on my face, as I looked at his eyes once more. They were so beautiful, a light hazel, but with shades of gentle brown, a tint of caramel and candied ginger mixing in, making his eyes seem to be golden, shining brightly, but his light was dimming. His eyes were darker now, as if the colors were dipped into darkness, slowly but surely darkening with each passing moment. “I love you too” He gave a sweet smile, tears streaming more steadily now. I lay next to him now, both of us looking at the sky now, gray, dismal, and full of smoke, during this, Kageyama felt slim and course fingers slip through his, intertwining and holding on desperately, but still gentle so he wouldn’t hurt me. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke,  “I w-wish we c-could’ve been b-b-born later..” he cried out, I was looking at him now, taking in all of his face for what was going to be the last time. “I wish I c-could’ve l-loved y...you longer, l-loved y-you with o-our wh-whole life in front o-of us, until w-we grow old.” he coughed. But smiled again after, he looked at me now. “B-but hope..hopefully t-the nex..t l-life w-we can live i-in, we c-can love e-each other f-for the en..entirety of t-that l-life, and t-the ones a-after.” he smiled again, “i… l-love y-you” his eyes becoming dangerously dim, “i love y-you too…” I said, smiling as I cried as I saw him widen his eyes at that sentence, go back to normal, and then close his eyes for the last time, slipping into a deep eternal sleep, as he smiled at me, smiling as he heard kageyama’s voice for the last time, and that the last thing he would ever see was kageyama, looking at him,<br/>
holding his hand, and knowing that he loved him. I felt my consciousness starting to fade, black splotches covering my already blurry vision, he’s gone. He’s really gone. My sunshine… the one thing that kept me happy… it’s gone… but at least I can die with him, I look at his gorgeous face one more time, and feel the darkness take me over. "if only we were born 20 years later" I thought as I let myself finally go to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you want to check out the video I watched that gave me idea to this AU, then here it is again! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5Q3QScInWc (that's the schoolboy's one, there's a schoolgirls one as well) He talks more about the history and the battle and a lot of info is in there overall. Bye! :DDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>